A Sinful Love: Redone
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: A reimagined version of my fic 'A Sinful Love'. My writing style has improved since then. Warning AceLu pairing. Love is a strange thing...
1. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece!

VTM: I'm back! Like promised! Sadly though, my computer had recently died (may it rest in pieces), and I lost everything that I had been working on…but I have a temporary replacement now and I'll be able to start things anew…thank you for all your patients. Take note that this chapter now takes place a little earlier than the original, do not worry, there is always a method to my madness. In this chapter Ace and Luffy are 14 and 11 and there is more brotherly fluff. And now, iiiiiit's show time!!

--

It was raining, Ace watched idly as rain droplets slid their way down the bus window. He never cared much for this cold, wet weather; however his 'little brother' loved it. Running about and splashing the numerous puddles, it was no wonder he had to stay home from school that day!

Little brother Luffy, so foolish and carefree, grinning that silly grin as Makino scolded him the day before. A small smile creeped its way onto Ace's lips. The two were as different as night and day, but Ace wouldn't have it any other way, to him, Luffy was perfect just the way he was.

The bus then slowed to a stop, this was where Ace got off. Getting up, he left as a few of his friends said their goodbyes. The rain was coming down much harder now; Ace began to make a run for the local orphanage that he and Luffy stayed at. It had always been just the two of them, him and Luffy. Ever since they were young they had been together.

Entering the lobby Ace sighed, he was soaked. His shoes squished as he walked, Ace made a slightly grossed out face. Yep, **this** was why he hated the rainy seasons.

Ace and Luffy lived at the St. Roger's Orphanage. The only orphanage in the city, it was pretty old, one of the oldest buildings in the city. It was run by the local Catholic Church, and was put under the management of Makino, an ex-nun that found her calling taking care of children rather than working at the church.

When Ace and Luffy arrived they were simply left at the door step of the orphanage. No parents, no papers, no note with an explanation, just the two boys. No one was sure if the two were **really** brothers by blood, not even the boys themselves could remember, they were so different and in some ways alike it was pretty hard to tell. But either way it didn't matter, their bond was just as strong as any real siblings', perhaps even stronger.

"Oh! I just mopped there!" said a young woman as she rushed over. "Oh, Ace, your back, how was school?"

"It was fine Makino…Er…sorry about your floor…" Ace said as he scratched the back of his head. He half expected Luffy to pop up at any moment and trap him in one of his infamous 'Hugs of Doom'. When no Luffy came Ace gave a small smile and asked. "How is he? Is he feeling a little better?"

"He doesn't want to sit still...I told him he has to stay in bed…" Makino shook her head and sighed. I swear…that boy…I wonder if God had forgotten to give him an 'off switch'…"

Ace laughed. "I wouldn't be too surprised…"

Makino gave a small huff. "Yeah…Anyway I'll be fixing dinner soon…tell him if he sneaks out of his room one more time there will be **no** supper for him!"

"**That** should get his attention…" Ace said with a smirk. "When in doubt, bring up food…" And with that he left the lobby. Not long after he entered a hallway he spotted a familiar figure heading his way.

He was a fairly tall man, tanned skin, shaggy red hair, and three scars over his left eye. He dressed in a simple white shirt, light tan pants, and a straw hat on his head. The man had an easy going presence about him, and looked ready to go to the beach if anything else. Finally the red haired man noticed the younger boy and grinned. "Well what do you know, Ace! How are you?"

Ace stopped in his tracks, and donned a slightly irritated look. "Shanks? What are **you** doing here?"

Shanks laughed. "Well that's some welcome…I just stopped by to visit…I'm in town for a couple weeks or so…"

"Really? Nice seeing you…bye." Ace said as he then walked past. He never really cared much for the red haired man. It wasn't that he hated him; there was always a small fear in the back of his mind when ever he heard that Shanks was in town. Ace couldn't help but think back to Shanks' first visit.

"Say Luffy…" Shanks said as he kneeled down to Luffy's level. "I was wondering…How would you like to come with me?"

The little boy's eyes lit up. "R-really!?"

"Yeah." Shanks said with a grin.

Luffy latched onto the red haired man. He was so happy.

Ace, who was hiding around a corner, was to say the least surprised. At first he was happy, but that happiness soon faded when he realized that it would mean saying goodbye to his little brother.

This realization seemed to suddenly hit Luffy as well when he suddenly pulled away from Shanks. "Wait! But what about Ace!?"

"Hmm? Ace? Oh…Makino said he's quite popular and that he should get a good family with no problems…" Shanks said reassuringly.

"No…" Luffy said with a sniffle. "I don't want to leave Ace! We have to stick together!"

Shanks has kept his offer open to Luffy ever since. And Ace had always been a little afraid of coming home and finding his little brother gone. Glancing back, Ace could see that Shanks had left; he sighed and continued on his way. Soon Ace stopped in his tracks; a small smirk crept onto his handsome features. Not too far down the hall was Luffy, sighing dramatically and looking rather bored.

"You know…Makino told me that you need to stay in bed…" Ace said with a slightly mischievous tone in his voice.

Luffy jumped slightly, taken off guard by the suddenness. "Ace! You're back!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Yeah, and you should be in bed…" Ace pointed out.

Luffy's cheeks puffed as he gave a small huff. "Forget that! Its soooooo boring!" he whined.

Ace's smirk grew slightly. "She said if you don't…there will be no dinner for you…"

Luffy's eyes went wide. "She wouldn't!"

"You **know** she would…" Ace said while tilting his head slightly. "So off to bed with you!"

Luffy gave a drawn out groan. "Oh fine…But Ace will keep me company, ne? Just for a little?"

Ace rolled his eyes. "I guess…but just for a bit…okay?"

"Nee, hee, hee, hee! Thank you Ace!"

A little later the two were in Luffy's room. Like most the bedrooms, it wasn't a very big room, but it was somewhat cozy, the walls were a warm color to match his personality, and the walls had a few pictures and posters decorating them, mostly of pirates and of the sea. On his shelves were small things that only Luffy would collect, or things that he would get from Shanks when he visited. Sea shells, rocks, odd little knick knacks that'd no one would really care about, and yet he called them his treasures. Silly little brother, just what exactly did he see in those silly little things? Ace for the life of him couldn't understand. But then again, that was Luffy for you, hard to predict, deeper than you'd think, childish, and sweet. All in all, Ace didn't mind, he loved Luffy just the way he was.

Luffy fidgeted a little, there seemed to be something on his mind that he couldn't quite bring to words. "Erm…Ace…What's kissing like?" he finally asked.

"Huh?" Ace said with a blink. It was such an odd question to hear from the younger boy. "Why would you want to know about that?" He then smirked. "Is there a girl you like?"

Luffy tilted his head to the side. "No…but a lot of people keep talking about it…" He then gave a slight pout. "I just don't get what the big deal is…they go on about that stuff like they're trophies or something…"

Ace was quiet for a while. But then sighed and spoke. "I guess…people say a first kiss is special…many firsts are supposed to be thought as special…"

Luffy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Was Ace's first kiss special?" he asked with a grin.

Ace was taken a little off guard by the question. He averted his eyes from Luffy and didn't say anything.

"Ace?" Luffy's smile faded slightly at his brother's sudden silence.

"It was nothing really special…" Ace said with a small sigh. "Don't let the other kids get to you about it…its kind of stupid really…"

Luffy cocked his head to the side a little, a look of slight disappointment was written across his face. "…Really? That's…kind of sad…"

"Sad?" Ace said with a blink. This was one of rare moments where little brother was serious. Not that Luffy was stupid, it was just that most of the time he'd act so childish. You never really could tell just what really goes on in that head of his.

Luffy the gained a slightly weary smile and shook his head. "Nee, hee, hee…It's nothing the Ace has to worry about…" The younger boy then looked away from his brother. "If it's just something stupid…I guess I'll just get it out of my way…" Luffy said with a shrug.

Ace's eyes widened slightly. "W-well…I mean…don't just give it to anyone…"

"Na? What do you mean?" Luffy said with a blink.

Ace blushed slightly. "Well…It might not be a big deal…but, if you can…give it to someone special to you…if you don't…you might regret it later…"

"Hrmm…" Luffy looked thoughtful for a few moments, letting Ace's words register in his mind. "I think I understand…" He then donned his usual silly grin. "Someone special…"

Late that night, Luffy couldn't sleep; he lied in his bed wide awake staring up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. Though he thought he had understood what Ace had told him, there were still some things he didn't quite understand. Luffy sighed and grumbled, stupid Ace, why did he have to make things sound so damn complicated? Just what was a 'special' person anyway? What is it that makes someone 

'special'? Was it like if those stupid stories that the girls in his class liked to read in their magazines? Yuck. Ace was gross if he thought that was 'special'. So then, what **is** 'special'? "Hmm…" Luffy then suddenly got out of his bed, and left his room.

Meanwhile, Ace was sound asleep, but it wasn't long before he was woken up by feeling his bed shift and shake as someone crawled in to join him. Ace tiredly frowned. He turned over only to come face to face with his foolish little brother. "Luffy! You **know** Makino doesn't like you sleeping with me! Get out of my bed!" Ace said in a loud whisper.

But Luffy didn't seem to hear him (or maybe he didn't care what Makino didn't like), he slipped his arms around the older boy, and snuggled close. "Ace…you said that…I should give my first kiss to someone that is special to me…but how do I know they're really all that special?"

Ace's eyebrow gave an irritated twitch, and his freckled cheeks gained the slightest shade of pink. He seriously didn't need to deal with this at this time of night. "I…I don't know…get out of here!"

"Yes you do…" Luffy said suddenly. "Or else why tell me that in the first place?"

There was a long silence, but there was a slight tension in the air. Luffy could see Ace was not willing to answer. "Your first kiss…wasn't special…because it wasn't with someone that was special to you, right?" Luffy said with a surprisingly mature tone in his voice. "But what is 'special' anyway?"

"Hmph…It doesn't really matter…" Ace tried to pull away from Luffy's grip; he finally managed to get free. He was about to order Luffy out of his room once more, but he was met with Luffy's pleading eyes. He could feel his heart sink slightly and his stomach began to churn. "Special…well…I guess one way you could put it…is…when you really care about or love someone…I guess…but you're too young to really know much about that anyway…"

"Na?" Luffy pouted slightly. "Does Ace think I'm stupid? I know love…I live with it everyday!" he said with a smile. Suddenly, Luffy leaned in and pressed his lips against Ace's.

Ace's heart fluttered and nearly stopped, his face was warming up as he flushed a beautiful shade of red. Getting lost in the moment, Ace began to kiss back. How good it was, Luffy's lips were so soft and warm, and they felt so nice. **This** was how a first kiss **should** be like. But soon Ace came back to his senses, and he broke away. "L-Luffy!" he said as he was catching his breath. "What the hell are you doing!?"

Luffy, just as flushed as Ace, smiled and gave a small laugh. "I gave Ace my first kiss...And it couldn't have been more special..."

"Luffy…You idiot…" Ace mumbled, still flush and warm. "Why waste it on me?"

"Because you're special to me…" Luffy said as he scooted closer and cuddled up to the older boy. "I love you, big brother…"

Ace couldn't help but smile a little; he wrapped his arms around him and held him close. "I love you too, little brother…"

--

VTM: For those who enjoyed this, move on to the epic-ness that is chapter 2!


	2. Awkwardness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.

--

The next couple years were awkward ones. Ace and Luffy had been avoiding each other as much as they could. They wouldn't even touch each other, hugging became out of the question, as well as standing too close. When they woke up the morning after the kissing incident, it was like they were looking at complete strangers. There was something different, new details, new quirks; things just weren't the same anymore.

Luffy had always admired Ace before, but now he had found his thoughts drift from admiration to thoughts of the more 'mature' nature. He'd think about the kiss they shared and feel the desire to do it again. He'd think about how he **liked** the feel of Ace's lips against his and this would then wander down even darker paths. Stupid hormones!

Luffy had just got home from school; he went to his room and slammed the door behind him. _'Ace might be back too…'_ Luffy's face heated up. He threw his back pack down in irritation. "S-stupid Ace! It's all his fault! His stupid fault! I hate him!" Luffy bit his lip. No, it wasn't Ace's fault, it was his own. He was the one that was curious; he's the one that did it. Luffy leaned against his door and slid to the ground, head hanging in defeat.

Just then there was a knock at his door. Chances were it was Makino wanting to know why he'd been acting so strange. Getting up, Luffy turned to face the door and opened it. There standing before him was Ace, with a guilty look on his face. Luffy tried to shut the door, but Ace caught it and held it open.

"Luffy, we need to talk." He said suddenly. "Please, just hear me out, okay?"

Luffy backed away, letting the older boy in.

Ace scratched the back of his head, gave a sigh, and started to speak. "Look, um, I know things…are bit weird between us…I've been thinking for a while, and since I'm sixteen now, I don't have much longer to stay here anyway, I think I'll try to move out earlier tha-"

"No!" Luffy said suddenly, he then jumped up and clung to Ace tightly. "You can't!" he said stubbornly.

"L-Luffy!?"

Luffy looked up at him, holding back tears. "You can't leave! I won't let you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry about the kiss! I'm sorry!"

"L-Luffy…" Ace said with surprise.

"I…I…I've had…strange thoughts about you." Luffy forced out. He blushed deeply as he said it. "I'm…I'm bad, aren't I?"

Ace was silent for a while, but he then gave a weary sigh and spoke. "You're not the only bad one, I'm also guilty…"

Luffy looked up at Ace in surprise. "A-Ace…you…?"

"Yeah, but…I've felt this way longer than you have. I was just able to ignore it better, but now…I can't." Ace explained. He then gave Luffy a weary smile. "I'm a wicked guy Luffy…I'm older, I should know better."

"Ace! You're not wicked!" Luffy said suddenly, he then hugged onto Ace tightly. "If Ace is wicked, then I'll gladly be wicked to…I…" Luffy looked up at Ace and sniveled.

Ace Looked at Luffy, his face flushed ever so slightly.

Luffy stood up on his toes, getting closer, and pressed his lips to Ace's.

Over the next month of weeks the two tried to accept each other's feelings. And as time went on, they became less nervous, and began to become even bolder. Finally, one day…

"Na? A date?" Luffy said with a blink.

Ace looked away; his face was a little red from embarrassment. "Y-yeah, you know, going out. Having fun together?"

"But we already do that, ne?" Luffy said with a grin.

"Dates are...a little more 'intimate' than just hanging out." Ace tried to explain. He blushed even more. Damn it, why was he getting so embarrassed all of a sudden!? He had asked out girls before, so why was it so hard to ask Luffy? Perhaps it was the strangeness of their situation, or maybe it was because Luffy knew him better than anyone else, and could see past any mask of confidence he could muster. "You know, maybe that was a stupid idea, forget it."

"I'd like to try." Luffy said suddenly. "I want to, really!" He then looked thoughtful for a moment. "Na? But won't people notice us? What if Makino finds out? We'd be in big trouble then…"

"Well, I have some extra money from my part time job. So we'll take the train somewhere out of the city and spend the whole day together…" Ace explained. "Somewhere where no one knows us."

Luffy gave a grin. "I'd like that!"

"Good, it's settled then…"

On Saturday Luffy sat next to his brother on the train, to be honest, he was a little nervous. His face had a light tint on red to it; this was going to be his first date.

"You okay?" Ace asked.

"Yeah." Luffy said with a stiff nod. He was trying to calm himself down, but it was obvious he was nervous.

Ace couldn't help but laugh, Luffy was just too damn cute. He ruffled Luffy's hair affectionately. "Don't worry, today we're not brothers, not until we get back to the orphanage, okay?"

Luffy gave a nod. "Right…I know. I've just never been on a date before." The younger boy looked out the window and watched the scenery zip past. All that he knew, their school, the local stores, the park, and everything else zipped past and began to disappear in the distance. Luffy watched as that comforting familiarity vanished. All that there was now was him and Ace. He could feel his face heat up at the thought. Sure before a 'date' didn't seem like such a big deal, but now he could finally understand why people would get so worked over such things.

It wasn't long before the train stopped; the two got off and took a look at their new surroundings. It was a smaller city, but none the less was full of new sights to see. New shops, new sights, new smells, everything was so different. Luffy looked up at Ace with a big grin, he was excited; this was going to be so much fun!

Ace smiled, he was glad to see Luffy's nervousness was gone; it just didn't suit the boy. Hand in hand, the two then set out on their date.

Luffy could only sum the day up in one word, it was perfect. Ace took him out to eat, and they went to the movies (it was Ace's choice, so they saw a horror flick, which Luffy wasn't too fond of, but it didn't matter, he got to hold Ace's hand through out the movie). After that the two then went out and bought a disposable camera to take pictures with.

Most of the pictures they took were goofy or of random things, like a sleeping cat, squirrels, or a funny commercial sign, and then there were a few intimate pictures.

"Ace!" Luffy called as he struck a silly pose.

Ace laughed and took a picture. He was taken by surprise when Luffy pressed up against him, stood up on his toes, and captured his lips in a kiss. Ace, by all means did **not** complain, he gladly kissed back.

Of course, there were some people that stopped and stared disapprovingly at their public display of affection. But the boys couldn't care less.

When sunset came Ace and Luffy were sitting on a bench, hand in hand, watching the sun slowly being eaten away by the horizon. Luffy leaned against Ace, half asleep, they had so much fun today, and he never imagined a date could be so fun.

Ace wrapped an arm around Luffy, and held him closer. Their perfect day was over now, they'd have to go back soon, back to the orphanage, and back to being 'brothers'.

Neither wanted this day to end, but as the sun finally disappeared completely, and the blanket that was the night covered the sky; they both headed back to the train station. The ride back was quiet, neither said a word, but their hands were clutched together, and they'd stay that way until they got back home.

It was late now, and Ace and Luffy were lucky Makino was fast asleep as they snuck back into the building. They were sure in for a scolding tomorrow. When they reached Luffy's room Luffy gave Ace a tight hug.

"Thank you so much! It was so much fun!" he said in a load whisper, so not to wake anyone.

Ace smiled and ruffled Luffy's hair. "I had a lot of fun too…"

Luffy gave a wide grin and walked into his room. He stretched and gave a long yawn; his shirt lifting to reveal the boy's fairly toned body.

Ace, who was standing in the doorway, found himself studying the younger boy as he did this, which made his mind drift into much darker thoughts of Luffy's rather flexible body. Ace then walked up and placed a hand on his cheek.

Luffy couldn't help but blush a little, Ace was looking at him with an almost greedy look.

Ace then leaned in closer and pressed his lips against Luffy's; he then took hold of the boy's shoulders and began pushing him towards his bed.

"A-Ace…" Luffy said with a hint of nervousness as Ace pinned him down. He groaned as Ace kissed him deeply.

Ace's hand began to roam under Luffy's shirt, exploring touches made the younger boy to laugh a little, it must have tickled. Ace smiled, and then he began kissing Luffy's neck, earning even more cute little moans and groans. He felt Luffy's pulse quicken, the younger boy then wrapped his arms around him, holding onto him securely. Ace's hand began to roam lower, and began to rub against sensitive flesh.

Luffy's face flushed deep and he squirmed a little, this was new and bold. Perhaps a little too bold, he was getting nervous. His breathing became more labored as Ace continued. Luffy then broke the kiss and gave a small gasp. "Th-that…that feels good…" he forced out, words were a little hard to form with the overwhelming sensation.

Ace's hands began to fumble with Luffy's belt buckle, he then felt Luffy's grip on him suddenly tighten. _'…he's scared…'_ Ace now felt guilty, maybe he was being too greedy, he stole Luffy's first kiss, took him out on his first date, and now this.

Luffy felt relieved when Ace stopped unbuckling his belt, but was surprised when Ace got up and started to head out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Luffy asked with a confused blink.

"To bed…" Ace said with a fake yawn.

Luffy didn't buy it.

Luffy looked at him with a skeptical look that Ace didn't think was possible for the boy. "Ace…I…."

"Look Luffy…I think you're…a little too young for me…" It was the best excuse he could come up with, and not far from the truth, Luffy was young, a little too young to be doing such things. "Sorry…"

Luffy looked shocked and a little insulted. "What!? Why!? Yeah, I'm younger than you, but I'm not that much younger!" Luffy hopped out of bed and latched onto taller boy. "Ace, that's not fair! Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Of coarse not! It's just…I've been thinking, maybe I'm just going to fast for you." Ace scratched the back of his head and thought about what to say. "I know it's not really much of an age gap, but…you're still kind of a kid."

"Is that all I am to you!? Ace you jerk!" Luffy then pulled away from the boy and turned his back to him. "Get out! I hate you! You…you…Grr! Just go away!" he spat. Luffy knew he was acting childish, just as Ace had said, but he couldn't help it, it was just a part of who he was.

"L-Luffy…" Ace had to admit, he did just send Luffy's feelings for a loop without meaning to. Ace reached out and wrapped his arms around Luffy from behind and held him close.

Luffy tried to wriggle free, but Ace's hold was too strong. "Let me go…"

"No." Ace nibbled and sucked little on Luffy's collarbone, leaving a little mark.

Luffy shivered a little at the sensation. He gave a reluctant little groan. He could feel Ace's hands begin to roam again, giving gentle, teasing touches. Luffy would've laughed a little, it really tickled, but the sensation from the kisses on the back of his neck made him moan instead. His face flushed again when Ace's hands were at his belt again, but they stopped. "…Ace…" Luffy said in a half moan. "I want to do it, really…"

Ace's eyes widened a little. Was he serious? Part of Ace was really happy to hear those words, but another part kept throwing reason after reason at him why not to be. "Luffy, I can't…"

"Ace, please…" Luffy said while leaning against the older boy more, looking at him with pleading eyes. He felt Ace's hold on him tighten.

"It might hurt. Are you sure you'd really want to?" Ace wearily warned the boy. "I won't think any less of you if you don't feel like your ready, I promise."

"I really want to Ace." Luffy said sincerely.

Ace felt a familiar greedy urge. He then turned Luffy around and kissed him lovingly. He soon had the younger boy pinned on the bed.

--

The two lovers weren't the most graceful; Ace wasn't the most experienced while Luffy was near clueless. But that didn't matter to them. This was an intimacy they and they alone would share, and that meant more than anything else.

"O-Ohhh…" Luffy cried as he writhed under the older boy. Ace wasn't kidding when he said it would hurt, it hurt like hell, but it felt amazing too. It was so strange, almost scary in a way, but there was a deep urge in the boy that craved more and more.

Luffy began to softly chant Ace's name to their sloppy, ungraceful rhythm. His face was flushed and warm, small beads of sweat rolled down his brow.

Ace moaned and then gave another thrust. He then hushed Luffy's soft cries with a kiss. He could feel Luffy's arms wrap around him. One hand dug into his hair, tangling its fingers in the dark mess. The other hand raked its nails against the skin of Ace's back, leaving angry marks behind. Ace moved his kisses from Luffy's lips to his chin and then to his neck. He then nibbled and sucked, leaving little red marks.

Luffy gave another moan, his hips bucked slightly against Ace's. "A-Ace…" he said in a louder half groan.

Ace stopped for a moment. "Shh…we have to be quiet. There'd be hell to pay if we got caught."

"O-Okay…" If Luffy could, he would have given a slight laugh at the irony of that statement. Hell hath no fury like an angered ex-nun. Suddenly his back arched as he felt a sudden intense surge of pained pleasure. It was hard to hold back the sudden cry that threatened to leap out of his throat, but he had somehow managed to do it.

Ace suddenly stopped what he was doing. "A-are you okay?" he said between breaths.

Luffy's face was flushed even more now. "That…That felt really good…" He shifted under Ace a little, as if he were trying to get him to continue. "C-Could you do that again?"

Ace blinked. "Do what…?" Suddenly his eyes widened a little and he blushed a brilliant shade of red. Now he understood; he remembered hearing the other guys talking about it at lunch or in the locker room. "U-uh…I could try…" Ace then tried to position himself better. He then tried to continue the rhythm he had going. He watched as Luffy's face would react to his thrusts. Ace then slipped a hand along Luffy's torso, giving light, almost teasing touches. He then wrapped his hand around Luffy's heated flesh, and began to stroke it.

Luffy squeaked in surprise, it was almost too much. But as good as it felt, he wanted Ace to hold him, he wanted to be close, it felt the best when they were close. Reaching his arms up, Luffy looked up pleadingly at the surprised older boy. "A-Ace…" He managed to pull him closer; he then wrapped his arms around him again in an affectionate embrace. "Let's try to stay more like this, ne?" he said happily.

Ace gave Luffy a kiss to the cheek. "Okay…" he whispered in Luffy's ear. He then wrapped an arm around the younger boy and continued to pleasure him.

Luffy's body shuddered slightly when he felt the strange surges of pleasure return. He bit into Ace's shoulder, trying to keep any sudden cries at bay. Luffy's face was flushed and tears leaked from his eyes as the sensations became more intense, mounting and mounting. Luffy's breath hitched in his throat as his body suddenly tensed, his grip on Ace tightened. With a satisfied groan Luffy then went limp. Panting heavily, the younger boy looked at Ace. "A-Ace…?"

"Zzzz…Zzzz…Zzzzzzz…Zzzzzzzzz…Zzzz…Zzzzzzzz…"

Luffy's eyebrow gave a twitch. Well that was unexpected. He couldn't help but give a small laugh. His eyelids felt so heavy now. As he began to fall asleep, Luffy ran his fingers through Ace's hair. "Good night Ace…" And with that, he fell asleep.

Over the next couple of months the two enjoyed many ups and downs of their secret relationship. It wasn't easy hiding it from Makino and the other kids of the orphanage; it was hard to find time or secluded areas to share more intimate moments. But it was good none the less, their bond was solid, even if things weren't easy, it was well worth it.

Makino hummed a tune as she made her way into Ace's room and started to vacuum. She accidently bumped into the night stand by the bed. "Ouch!" Looking down, she saw that she had knocked over a small box that had picture inside it. Picking them up she began looking through them. Her eyes widened in horror.

Later that day Ace came home, he was greeted by angry looking Makino.

Ace blinked. Perhaps it was that time of the month?

Makino then held up a picture for him to see. It was of him kissing Luffy.

Ace's eyes widened. Oh god, it was one of the pictures from their date! He then felt the sudden sting of Makino giving him a good slap across the face.

"How could you!?" Makino shouted as she showed Ace the pictures. "You two are **brothers**!"

"You don't know that for sure! We were only **found** together!" Ace shouted back, taking Makino off guard.

"You're both boys! It's still **disgusting** and it's a **sin**!" Makino continued, now angrier than ever. "Are you **trying** to send your brother to Hell!?"

These words hurt Ace a little, not that he was much of a believer in God, but the fact that Makino thought that he'd purposely try to hurt Luffy. "Shut up! I'd never hurt him!"

Makino gave Ace a cold glare. "Well you **are** hurting him! Don't you see!?" She threw down the pictures and pointed at them. "**This** is hurting Luffy!"

Right then Luffy walked through the door. Seeing the two standing their staring back at him as though he were some kind of alien gave him a very uneasy feeling. "Eh? What's going on?"

Makino went over to the younger brother and showed him one of the pictures she found.

A look of horror spread across Luffy's face. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was so scared, no words would come out.

"Luffy, you two are in some serious trouble." Makino said gravely.

After a while of scolding them Makino then left the room to make a couple phone calls.

Luffy sat next to Ace on the bench in the lobby. It was night now, and Makino was still making calls. The two boys sat in silence for a while. Ace hesitantly took Luffy's hand in his, he wasn't sure if the younger boy was mad at him for all this trouble. Luffy leaned against Ace and gave a sigh.

"What do you think she'll do?" Luffy finally asked.

"I don't know…"

Makino soon came back. "Luffy, go start packing your things."

"What?" Luffy said with a blink.

"I'm sending you away…You two need to be separated…" Makino explained.

Luffy's eyes went wide with shock. "No! You can't! I'm not going to do it!"

"Pack your things Luffy, right now." Makino said sternly. She hated to do this, she really loved those boys, but what else could she do?

"No! I won't" Luffy stomped his foot as he shouted. "It's not fair! We love each other!"

"You two have no idea what love is…" Makino began. "Love can only be between-"

"Oh come on!" Ace said suddenly. "You don't **honestly** believe that do you!? Have **you** ever been in love!?"

Makino was silent.

On blind instinct Ace grabbed Luffy by the hand, and shot out the front door with him. He wasn't about to lose him. The two ran as far as their legs could take them. Finally stopping and out of breath, the two took shelter under a large concrete bridge in a local park. The two would play there as children, it was cold and damp, but secluded, so they wouldn't be found right away. They felt a bit safer there.

Ace and Luffy sat against a concrete wall, watching the water flow by with the glow of the city's lights glistening off the water's surface.

Luffy shivered as he clutched desperately to his brother. Ace held him securely, scratching his head, and whispering soothing words, hoping to somewhat calm his little brother's shaking form. After a while, Luffy's shaking did stop, and he was beginning to fall asleep. As his eyelids grew heavy, Luffy thought to himself, is this the price for the perfect day we had? Was it even worth it?

The answer was yes, yes it was. Luffy didn't care what Makino said, or what others would think, he was happy, **truly** happy. So if scorn, scolding, and odd looks from people were the price of such a wonderful happiness, then so be it. And with that last thought Luffy's eyes finally closed, as he fell into a deep sleep.

Ace, still with an arm wrapped securely around the younger boy, dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He wasn't going to let Makino send Luffy away, so desperate times called for desperate measures. Going through his cell's memory he finally stopped on the number of a certain red haired man.

--

VTM: Whew! Okay, for starters, I want to say I'm really sorry it took so long to post up….This chapter was a bit of a challenge, but the good news is it turned out much better than originally planned (don't get on my case about the crappy lemon, I'm not good at that kind of stuff, so shut up). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Suggestions and questions are welcome and appreciated. R&R! And please, no flames.


End file.
